Amo Você
by Melissa Hoodman
Summary: Não me julguem, um pervertido ou um tarado.Não confesso que meus sentimentos eram tão puros quanto a água que nos banhava. RWGW


Não sei explicar quando isso aconteceu, para mim foi como se em um segundo eu olhasse para ela e visse uma menina,com os pés sujos de terra e o vestido molhado pelo banho de riacho que tomávamos,e no segundo seguinte eu visse agora, onde antes estava a inocente menina, a mulher que atormentaria meu sono,meus dias,minha existência,cada minuto do meu ser.Aquilo não era normal,tenho que confessar,afinal não podia ter esses pensamentos com aquela criança.Sim, uma criança ao meu ver, no auge dos seus quinze anos,se divertindo e brincando ao meu redor com um brilho que eu jamais seria capaz de identificar.

Ahh! Por favor não se confundam, não sou nenhum velho tarado, que gosta de observar meninas, não senhores.Na verdade, meus pensamentos não se tornam asqueroso pelo fato de nossa diferença de idade, que na verdade é muito pouca.

Eles tem essa gravidade, não por conta de nossas diferenças, mas sim por nossas semelhanças. Olhar para ela era quase como olhar-me no espelho, os mesmos cabelos dolorosamente vermelhos, as mesmas sardas, a mesma pele branca como um copo de leite.Apenas uma coisa, uma pequena ilha de diferença boiava entre mim e ela, seus olhos de chocolate que reluziam a luz, contrastava tanto com meus suplicantes olhos azuis.Por mais que eu quisesse, ela não poderia ser tocada.

Sim,confesso que tive desejos que fariam minha pobre irmã corar só de serem mencionados em uma conversa casual.Me pegava em certos momentos observando-a, em toda a sua graça, era como se fosse completamente alheia aos sentimentos que pareciam gritar em meu corpo.

Confesso que o que mais dificultava meu controle, era o fato dos pequenos beijos, e abraços direcionados a mim, que ela vivia distribuindo, sim, inocentes caricias de uma irmã dedicada, mas que não percebia o sentimento arrebatador que causava em mim.

Nunca achei que algo de extraordinário iria acontecer, na verdade já havia me conformado com a idéia de um "amor platônico". Mas o que eu não esperava foi exatamente o que aconteceu, em um determinada tarde na metade do verão, a casa encontrava-se vazia, o motivo pela qual assim estava, senhores espero que compreendam eu não me recordo,os acontecimentos daquela tarde me marcaram mais do que qualquer explicação preocupada de minha pobre mãe.Vazia, assim julguei, estávamos apenas eu e meu pensamentos incestuosos.De certo uma das grandes qualidades do homem não é o julgamento, pois enquanto tomava banho despreocupadamente com a porta do banheiro aberta, minha pequena irmã entrou no recinto me deixando extremamente desconfortável com seus comentários,ferinos mas inocentes.

- Seu pervertido! Fica tomando banho coma porta aberta, querendo seduzir pobres donzelas- Disse com uma nota de diversão na voz

-O que faz aqui, achei que estivesse sozinho- Disse virando de costas para que o inocente olhar da minha querida não visse mais que o necessários

-Não queria ir aquele chá idiota- Disse calmamente, confesso que demorei um pouco para entender o que ela estava fazendo, quando percebi ela já havia tirado a saia, e começava uma batalha contra sua blusa que ficara presa em seu pescoço.

-O que esta fazendo ? –Perguntei horrorizado,é perfeitamente compreensível, eu espero que os senhores entendam que a essa altura meu corpo já dava sinais bem específicos quanto aquela cena que se desenrolava em minha frente, e a água quente que escorria pelo meu corpo em nada ajudava.

-Ora, o que acha? Vou tomar banho!-Disse ainda tentando desajeitadamente retira a camisa

-Não vê que estou tomando banho?-perguntei mais nervoso do que pretendia, na minha voz estava estampado claramente uma não ,mas milhões de notas de desepero.

-Deixe de ser bobo, com toda essa demora o poço já deve estar praticamente vazio,não quero ficar suja até o papai chegar,tomarei banho com você- disse com decisão. A essa altura ela já se livrara da camisa e caminhava em direção ao box, a única coisa que ainda me privava de uma visão clara de seu corpo nu.

Acreditem! Eu tentei me controlar, eu juro que tentei, afinal já havíamos feito isso antes.Tentei encarar como encarava quando mais novo,mas todos aqueles sentimentos e desejos fervilhavam minha mente.Quando ela entrou no box, foi como se eu tivesse levado um soco bem em meu estomago.Aos que esperam um relato detalhado de como seu corpo desnudo era, sinto desaponta-los, sou egoísta o suficiente para que aquela lembrança fique guardada apenas pra mim. È verdade que não sou uma das pessoas mais controladas que conheço, mas até hoje não entendi como aquilo aconteceu.

Mal pude ter o deslumbre de seu corpo, quando dei por mim a pressionava contra a parede do chuveiro ,segurando firmemente seus braço ao lado do corpo, enquanto a olhava sério, como se estudasse suas feições, ela parecia assustada com tal comportamento, mas então olhou pra mim,e com sua voz suave disse:

-Seja gentil,por favor – Confesso, que demorei um pouco para processar o que havia sido dito.Mas até o mais controlados dos homens não resistiria a isso.

Tomado por um desejo insano,beijei seu lábios com tanta força que achava que a qualquer minuto eles poderiam explodir devido a pressão que eu exercia,minha língua passeava pelo mais profundos recantos de sua boca, enquanto minha mão deslizava por todas as curvas de seu corpo,não lembro de nenhuma palavra ter sido proferida, mas não era necessário,acreditem,jamais senti tanto prazer em minha vida. A água quente escorrendo por nós, a porta aberta com o risco eminente de sermos surpreendidos pro alguém, o desejo... Tudo contribuía para que meu desejo só se pedisse mais, ela enlaçou as pernas ao redor do meu corpo, então eu soube, aquela era a hora de torna-la minha, de marca-la de um modo que outro jamais poderia.Não a deitei no chão do box, confesso que seria demasiado desconfortável,então a forcei mais contra a parede,mais...e mais...e mais... quase descontroladamente.Quando realmente estava dentro de minha querida,comecei um movimento mais sutil, quase um balé, enquanto ouvia seu suspiros.Acredito que de fato esse relato já tenha sito bastante detalhado, não quero parecer promiscuo,mas foi muito importe para mim.

Não sabia eu, que o que aconteceria mais tarde, seria tão marcante quanto qualquer coisa que pudéssemos imaginar.Depois de tudo, nos vestimos e fomos encontrar nossa família na sede da ordem, e de lá fomos a casa de um amigo de nossa família, nós nunca saberíamos que um de nós jamais chegaria ao destino, é verdade que q segurança fora redobrada, mas mesmo assim falha.

Gritos...feitiços...caos... tudo acontecia diante dos meu olhos enquanto eu batalhava. Foi então que vi ...um reflexo vermelho desabar no chão...meu coração pulou.O que me lembro senhores devo informar que é muito pouco comparado ao que aconteceu.Mas de um coisa lembro-me como se fosse agora, ela estava lá, deitada no chão, mais pálida do que nunca, o seu rubro sangue se misturava com seu cabelo formando uma perfeita combinação, meu olhos já pouco enxergavam, estavam tomados pro lagrimas, eu não poderia perde-la, não agora. Abracei seu corpo frio, já quase sem vida.

Foi então que eu escutei sua voz, calma de doce como sempre dizendo em meu ouvido.

"Amo você"

Essas palavras ecoam até hoje em coração.


End file.
